


Loki Learns Magic!

by Sandboy28



Category: Little Loki - Fandom
Genre: Adorable little Loki, Crying, Fighting, Gentle Frigga, Gruff Odin, Loki learns new tricks!, Magic, Non parental spanking, Sword Training, parental disciplinary spanking, sore bottoms, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Adorable eight year old Loki learns a few simple spells and uses his magic for naughtiness. Spankings follow and lots of cuddles and love!
Kudos: 23





	Loki Learns Magic!

The young prisoner sat in his cell, hands folded on his lap, chewing his lower lip nervously. His heart sped up as he tried to come up with some excuse, some way to mitigate his crime. Maybe he could plead insanity? No, that was no good. Maybe he could pretend to be ill? No, that was even worse as his ruse would quickly be discovered. Three things began to dawn on him: He was as guilty as the day is long, he had no excuse and he had no means of escape. His eyes stung with the beginnings of tears as he pondered his fate. He could only hope that crying pitifully would bring some small amount of pity and mercy! If only he had magic to hide him from view!  
Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Odin, All Father. His massive frame filled the doorway as he walked into Loki’s bed chambers. The sight of his father brought involuntary trembling. He peered up at the mountain of a father as he approached.  
Odin looked down at his tiny son, all of eight years old, cowering and in tears. His heart was squeezed and he felt terrible that the child could be this frightened of him. He slowly reached down and picked Loki up to cuddle him. The boy was clenched into a small ball, tense and trembling.  
“Shhhhh.” The huge god shushed. “There, there. Calm down my baby.” The child relaxed the least bit and Odin laid him across his chest, rubbing his little back and bottom. “Yes, that’s better. Don’t tremble sweetling. Papa loves his Little Loki.” His gentle hand soothed the child, relaxing him even more.  
“I’m sorry papa.” Loki squeaked. His little voice was so cute and mouse like. Odin smiled down at the dark curls and the two, perfectly round little mouse ears.  
“Papa’s little mouse.” He chuckled, patting Loki’s tiny bottom gently. “I forgive you my precious baby.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and sat Loki upright in his lap for a talk. The child looked up to his father, his adorable face all eyes, his cheeks wet. Odin was stricken with his son’s beauty. “Loki, do you understand what you did wrong?” He purred softly.  
An hour ago, Loki had stepped out, onto the slick BiFrost and tried to climb the steps of the Great Bridge. Heimdall had tried to grab him but he ran, nearly losing his footing and falling off the BiFrost to his doom!  
“Yes papa.” The child answered, batting his huge eyes.  
“Little boys your age must never wander onto the BiFrost. You must never climb the steps of the Great Bridge and you surely must NEVER run from Heimdall, understand?” Loki nodded slowly, swiping his eyes with his sleeve.  
“Yes papa.” Odin lifted the boy under his arms and laid him across his expansive lap and peeled his tiny leggings down. His little bottom was so cute and soft he could not resist giving it a gentle rub to calm his son. Loki wriggled and sniffed, dreading the upcoming tail warming.  
“Hold still my baby.” Odin said softly. He raised his hand and began to spank the little cheeks, careful not to use very much strength. The little bottom pinked up quickly and Odin raised his knee slightly, applying four, brisk spanks to Loki’s ultra soft little sit spots. The child yelped and began to cry at this, breaking Odin’s heart. Still, he knew Loki needed to learn a lesson so he carried on spanking him until his son’s little tail was bright pink and sore. Loki was bawling now but holding still. Odin stilled his hand and began to rub the warm little bottom gently. “Shhhhh! There, there my baby. All over now. Good boy. You took your spanking very well my baby.”  
“I love you, papa!” Loki cried, reaching back to pull at his naked and well spanked little cheeks. “Ow!” he said, looking pitiful and cute. He cried softly for five minutes, then relaxed as his father drew him into a loving cuddle.  
“Aw, what a cute little bottom.” Odin purred, rubbing the soft little cheeks. It felt so good to the tiny prince he sighed and fell asleep in his father’s arms despite the sting. Odin held his youngest son for over an hour, listening to his soft breathing and feeling the warmth of his little body against his chest. Loki shifted every so often and Odin settled him with a gentle rub. Finally he laid the child on his bed and walked out, into the corridor. Frigga was coming from the kitchen and spied him.  
“I wondered where you were. Did you have words with Loki?’ The All Father smiled and nodded.  
“He is having a nap. I stayed with him for a while after…” She nodded, knowing what he meant. 

* * * *

An hour later, at noon Loki came down the corridor, knuckling his sleepy eyes. Odin spied him coming and scooped him up, cuddling him warmly. Loki laid his head on his father’s shoulder and hugged his neck. Frigga smiled as they entered the throne room.  
“You’ll spoil him, husband.” She lay one delicate hand on Loki’s back and kissed his cheek.  
“Well, he’s had a rough day, mama.” Odin answered, rubbing the child’s back. Loki smiled up at his father as he mounted the throne. Loki always loved joining Odin on his throne. He sat in his father’s lap, happily watching him dispense justice and deal with Asgard’s many problems. After half an hour he began to squirm and finally told Odin he had to pee. The amused All Father picked him up and stood him on his feet. Loki started down the tall steps confidently. Halfway down he lost his footing and tumbled down the dais, cutting his chin on the marble floor! Blood ran down his neck and he sat on the floor, crying. Frigga sprang forward, scooping the child up. She passed her hand over his chin and the wound closed immediately. Odin walked down the stairs and stood with them.  
“Is he well?” The ancient deity asked. Frigga nodded, smiling.  
“He’s fine.” Loki was feeling his chin, marveling at the newly healed skin! “Poor darling, let’s go have some lunch.” Loki nodded and hugged her neck. He wished again that he had his mother’s talents. As they ate their noon meal, Loki decided to look into this magic issue.  
“Mama, why do you have magic?” The child asked as he munched a small square of roasted boar.  
“I learned it, sweetling. It’s something you can learn.” Loki thought about this for a few minutes.  
“Can I learn it?”  
“Of course. When you’re a bit older I will teach it to you.”  
“I wish I knew it now.” The boy replied wistfully. 

* * * *

Fourteen year old Thor came down the corridor, tired and sweating from his training. Earlier that day, Loki had embarrassed him while doing his junior training. Not deliberately of course. Loki was the tiniest of all the children in his class. When his training began for the first time, Loki proved himself an able little fighter. Now that the swords had been issued the tiny boy was having trouble holding his. Volstagg had been called upon to help the small boy as he practiced with his little wooden training sword. Thor had fully expected Loki to hit the ground running and be every bit the warrior he was, despite the size difference. After the child was helped up for the third time, one of Thor’s friends laughed and opined that Loki should be kept with the female children. Thor had punched the boy in the mouth, earning him a trip to the tunnel for a brisk paddling from Volstagg! Now as he came down the hallway, his bottom smarting and his pride wounded, he sought Loki to confront him.  
His target was just emerging from the dining hall with Frigga when he walked up to Loki, frowning.  
“Mother, please keep Loki home and do not let him train with me.”  
“Why?” Frigga asked, frowning.  
“He is too little to train. He embarrasses me every day with his weakness.” Loki stood there, listening to his beloved big brother, whom he looked up to, saying these mean things. He began to weep silently, his heart was broken! Now he knew what Thor really thought about him! Suddenly, a red hot coal of anger began to burn within his tiny chest. His tears dried up and an angry scowl overspread his little face. He pulled his hand from Frigga’s and ran forward, hurling himself into Thor, knocking him flat! Loki windmilled his fists, beating his brother as hard as he could! Frigga quickly grabbed Loki up, pulling him away with some difficulty! Odin, hearing the scuffle ran into the corridor and demanded to know what happened.  
“Father, Loki has gone mad!” Thor winged, wiping blood from his lip. Loki was still struggling, trying to slip Frigga’s grasp so he could finish the job.  
“Loki! Son, what brought this on?” Odin reached down and lifted Loki into his arms. The boy immediately stopped struggling and burst into tears.  
“Thor asked me to keep Loki out of training. He claims Loki embarrasses him because he is so small.” Frigga said, hoping to fill him in.  
“Well, no wonder. Thor, how would you feel if I asked Volstagg to refrain from training you because you make mistakes?” Thor looked to Odin and then to his little brother, who was crying and hugging his father’s neck.  
“I am sorry, Loki. One of my friends said something about you and I struck him. Volstagg gave me a thrashing for it and I guess I was just angry at you. It was all my fault.” Loki’s tears slowed and he looked over to Thor.  
“I know what you think of me, you…you OAF!” Thor and Frigga began to chuckle at this and Odin looked surprised.  
“The mouse roars!” The All Father boomed, kissing Loki’s wet cheek. “Well I guess he told you, Thor.” Thor chuckled and rubbed Loki’s back.  
“Yes, brother, I am an oaf.” He held his arms out and Loki slowly transferred into them. “Come Loki. I need to teach you a few things.” Thor smiled and walked away with his little brother in his arms. Frigga watched them go and wondered if a tiny bit of magic could help her son.  
The next day, Frigga took Loki’s hand after breakfast and walked him to her chambers. Once there, she sat Loki in a chair and fetched a volume of elemental magic from her book case. Loki wriggled with excitement!  
“Now, my Little One. Lesson one begins”  
That morning Thor and Loki turned up ready for action! Thor spent a few moments kneeling before his little brother to whisper a few last minute instructions. Loki smiled and nodded and Thor patted his shoulder, walking away to train. Volstagg came to Loki and handed him a new training sword. When Loki hefted it he was delighted to find it half as heavy as it had been!  
“It’s made of balsa wood my prince.” Volstagg whispered. “Twice as light and three times as strong!” He patted Loki’s back and stepped back to give the children their orders. Loki stepped up with his class and did himself and his brother proud! Volstagg praised him roundly and Thor smiled from across the yard. Odin and Frigga sat smiling down from the balcony as their sons trained. Thor, paired with his victim from yesterday, grinned shark like as he sparred. The other boy observed how proficient Loki had become and commented on it.  
Volstagg ended the days practice with praise for all his students and Thor came over to walk Loki home. The tiny prince was elated and walked alongside his brother, prattling on breathlessly about his adventures on the training field! Odin and Frigga came to them and Loki flew into his father’s arms!  
“Did you see me, papa?”  
“Yes I did! You are a capable warrior my son!” He kissed the warm little cheek and rubbed noses with him, laughing. He sat the warm, wriggling little bundle of energy on his feet and Loki zoomed away, pretend jousting his way to his chambers. The All parents and Thor laughed heartily. 

* * * *

Loki nearly made it to his chambers…nearly. A much bigger boy, whom the young prince recognized as Thor’s sparring partner stepped between him and his chamber door. The boy was leaning against the edge of the door, his arms crossed. When Loki approached he stood straight and his hands went to his side. He glared at the child menacingly. For his part Loki was unafraid. He could not imagine that this huge boy would harm someone as small as he, especially since he was a prince of Asgard. Besides, he had an ace in the hole. He stopped in front of the boy and ordered him to move.  
“Excuse me. I want to go into my room.” Loki said firmly but not angrily.  
“Why don’t you move me, little cock sparrow.” The boy said. Loki chuckled and pushed him, trying to get past him. The boy was a brick wall though. Loki began to get angry.  
“Why don’t you let me pass?” Loki asked, frowning.  
“Why should I?” The boy asked in a surly tone.  
“Because I’ll box your ears.” The voice of Thor rose up behind Loki. The boy flew away from the door and Thor caught him by the tunic. “Apologize to this prince of Asgard, you stupid boy.” Thor growled. The boy, whose expression had changed to one of terror quickly apologized.  
“Forgive me My Prince!”  
“Leave me alone from now on.” Loki said evenly. Thor winked at his little brother and pushed the other boy along.  
“Disappear.” Thor growled. The boy was gone in seconds! Loki smiled up at Thor.  
“Thank you brother.” Thor smiled and leaned down, kissing Loki’s brow.  
“You’re welcome Loki.” He patted Loki’s little bottom and walked away, whistling. Loki watched him as he left, his expression adoring. 

* * * *

It didn’t take long for the elder brother of the boy Thor ordered away from Loki to seek him out. The young prince noticed another set of footfalls behind him as he walked down the corridor to the Throne Room. He wheeled around to the sight of a fist already on its way to his eye! The other boy socked him so hard he rocked on his feet. Before he could react he saw a small flash of green whiz past his field of vision and impact with his opponent! The boy who threw the punch was knocked to the floor, the wind slammed out of him as Loki delivered one solid punch to his face after another. The tiny prince was beating ten bells out of the other boy who was twice his size! Thor backed up and smiled as his baby brother beat the stuffing out of the other boy.  
“GET HIM OFF ME!” The boy bawled from the floor. His face was bloody and Loki was snarling and pounding him still. An amazed Thor reached down and plucked his furious little brother off the boy. It took Loki a few seconds to cool down.  
“Had enough?” Thor snarked. The other boy looked at the pair, frowning and wiping his bloody mouth. He got to his feet and fled the Palace, never to return! “Loki! Thank you brother!” Thor said, kissing his brave sibling’s face. Loki smiled and shook his hand as he was sat on his feet. “You really put the blocks to that kid!” Loki pulled his spine straight and smiled proudly, walking to the Throne room with Thor.  
“Well! Our fierce warrior Loki!” Odin boomed, smiling as he descended the throne. “Well done my mighty little son!” He scooped a grinning Loki into his arms and cuddled him.  
“You should have seen him, papa!” Thor chirped. “He was like a whirlwind with his fists!” Just then, Frigga happened up, looking bemused.  
“What’s this?” She asked, stroking Thor’s golden mane.  
“Our son is a ferocious defender of his family, mama.” Odin replied, making Loki laugh. Frigga looked puzzled.  
“A boy attacked me in the corridor and Loki flew into him. He beat the stuffing out of him, mama!”  
“Really!” Frigga said, a crooked smile on her face. Loki turned to her.  
“He hurt Thor, mama. I beat him up and he ran away!” The tiny prince demonstrated with a balled up fist.  
“How brave you are!” Frigga cooed, stroking Loki’s curls.  
“I will defend you and papa too, mama.” The sweet child said.  
“Good boy!” Odin said and gave his son a gentle pat to his little bottom. “Your knuckles are bleeding son. Frigga, heal them please.” Loki looked at his hands and blinked. Suddenly the skin closed over the wounds and his knuckles were completely healed! The All Father marveled at this new trick.  
“I’m going to play now.” Loki squeaked happily. He skipped out of the room and Odin settled a quizzical look on Frigga.  
“How did he learn to do that?” Odin asked, knowing full well the answer.  
“ I taught him obviously. You are raising a pugnacious little boy, husband.”  
“Pugnacious?” Odin replied mildly.”  
“He will want to settle everything with his fists.”  
“My dear, have you seen our son? Loki is tiny, even for his age. He will be a punching bag for every bully if he doesn’t learn to take his part.”  
“I don’t know…” Frigga said distantly.  
“I do.” Odin replied, chuckling and pulling her in for a kiss. “He is so tiny. Much smaller than the Asir children. He must be able to defend himself.”  
“Well at least now he can heal himself.” The All Mother mused. 

* * * *

As weeks went on, Loki worked hard in Instruction and training. His strength and confidence were growing now that he had a means of protecting himself from injury. That confidence gradually grew into a cockiness that got him into scuffles more often. Both Volstagg and Odin noticed this and pulled the young prince to one side for a talk.  
“I have noticed a change in your lately, Little One.” Odin gently chided. Loki looked up to his enormous father, slightly nervous. Odin, noticing this picked the child up and sat him on his lap, cuddling him. “You have been quick to get into fights lately.”  
“Yes papa.” Loki replied. He looked into Odin’s one, steel blue eye and blinked, swallowing nervously.  
“I’m not angry my baby. I only want to know if there is something on your mind.” Odin smiled, literally feeling his tiny son’s burning intelligence as it shone through those intense, blue green eyes.  
“I’m okay papa. I’ll try not to fight so much.”  
“I want you to take your part, Loki. Perhaps try to settle some things without fighting. Okay?”  
“Yes papa.” The little prince peeped, smiling. Odin lifted him up and kissed his cheek, standing him on his feet.  
“Good boy! Go and play now.” He gave Loki a gentle pat on his shoulder to scoot him along.  
At training the next morning, Loki’s aggressive new style ended up injuring his sparring partner. He hadn’t meant to hurt the other boy, but he had nonetheless. Volstagg had been cautioning him to dial it back all morning so when it happened he confronted the boy.  
“I told you to be careful not to hurt your opponent, my little prince.” He scowled, towering over his tiny pupil. “Say you are sorry.” He turned Loki to the other boy who had recovered.  
“I’m sorry, Lars.” He chirped sincerely. The other boy quickly forgave him, smiling and shaking his hand. Volstagg picked Loki up and walked to the tunnel, sitting on the chair there. He wordlessly laid the little boy across his knees and gave him a rather mild spanking. Loki yelped and cried as he was spanked, rubbing his stinging little bottom when his teacher stood him up.  
“I’m sorry Volstagg.” He said tearfully, still rubbing.  
“You are forgiven, Little One.” Volstagg said softly, picking him up for a warm cuddle.  
When Frigga taught Loki the healing spell she made very clear he was never to use it after a spanking. He headed back onto the training grounds with a stinging little rump. It reminded him to avoid trouble though, and he finished his training that day without incident. He walked back to his chambers after training and checked his bottom in the mirror. His poor little cheeks were pink but otherwise intact. He counted himself lucky. Volstagg was big enough to pound his bottom flat!  
At Instruction Loki squirmed in his seat until he and his friends were dismissed for the day. He struggled with his conscience but the pain on his bottom finally won out. He stepped into his chambers before lunch and healed his aching rump. At the noon meal, Odin speared Loki with that steely eye.  
“Volstagg tells me he had to discipline you for injuring another little boy.” Loki laid his fork down and gulped audibly.  
“Yes sir.” He replied timidly.  
“I would think you would have a bit harder time sitting for your lunch, Loki.” The All Father rumbled. Loki’s face drained of colour and he cleared his throat, not sure how to respond.  
“Loki, did you heal your bottom?” Frigga chipped in. Tears sprang to Loki’s eyes and he dropped his head into the crook of his arm, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He knew he was for it now!  
Odin slowly stood and walked around the table to his son. Thor watched nervously, as though he were sharing in his brother’s infamy. Odin reached down and lifted his son into his arms and exited the room, leaving Frigga and Thor grimacing in sympathy. He carried his terrified son to the lounge and plopped down on the chair, laying Loki across his huge lap. The child squirmed in dread as his leggings were gently peeled down. His pale, adorable little bottom wriggled and Odin patted it, stilling his nervous son.  
Odin spanked Loki sharply, leaving pink hand prints on the soft little behind. Loki yelped and cried pitifully as his poor little tail was stung. He received five extra spanks to his little sit spots, making him cry all the harder. Odin couldn’t carry on as the sound of Loki’s cries were so pitiful they broke his heart. Still, he knew he must be firm with his little boy.  
“Now young man. You are forbidden to heal your little rump. Papa will check on you throughout this day to see to it.” He held Loki tenderly for ten minutes, rubbing his back and still bare little behind. “Shhh. Papa loves his little Loki. There, there my baby. It’s all over now. My sweet baby son.” He rocked and cooed until Loki yawned and lay hitching on his chest.  
“My bottom hurts, papa.” Loki peeped in his little mouse voice.  
“ Papa knows. It’s supposed to sting my sweet baby. Poor little mouse.” Odin rubbed the warm little cheeks gently, soothing the sting. He walked to a cabinet and withdrew a jar of salve, laying Loki across his lap. He applied the soothing balm to the adorable little cheeks, wringing a sigh out of the tiny prince as the sting was settled to a vague soreness. Odin righted the tiny leggings and lifted Loki up, kissing his wet face and stood him on his feet.  
“Go and finish your food.” Odin ordered gently.  
As he re-entered the dining room Frigga and Thor watched him sympathetically. He eased his bottom into the hard chair and winced, breaking Frigga’s heart. He noticed his mother looking at him, her sweet face full of compassion.  
“I’m sorry I healed myself mama. I’ll never do that again.” He promised, looking deep into his mother’s kind eyes. Frigga knew he meant it and indeed he never did it again!


End file.
